1. Technical Field
Example embodiments of the present invention relate to an automatic working method using a sensor, and more specifically, to a working method using a sensor, which can improve mounting of an object and enhance productivity of a product, and a working system for performing the same.
2. Related Art
Industrial robots were appeared since 2000 and have been used as an effective means for solving challenges in industrial sites, such as automation tasks, production cost saving, delivery shortage, workforce reduction, etc., and enhancing competitiveness of production systems.
Industrial robots have been started to be introduced in a working environment in which it is difficult for a person to perform works, applied to a vehicle spot welding process, a painting process, and so on and thus used in an automobile industry, a general industry, and a variety of domestic and foreign applications.
Specifically, as performance in a vision sensor technology is developed, among robots being introduced in a manufacturing line, a workpiece automatic installation robot for supplying a machine tool with workpieces disposed around the robot by putting the workpieces one by one in cooperation with a vision sensor has been developed.
Also, even in a machine object assembly process which had a low rate of automation, industrial robots are introduced to perform works at a manufacturing line instead of skilled workers using various IT technologies and elements technologies such as a variety of sensors (for example, a vision sensor, a force sensor, etc.), a control technology, a machine technology, etc.
Also, as a sensing technology among element technologies applied to an industrial robot is enhanced and thus performance in a three-Dimensional visual sensor is also significantly improved, a need to develop an intelligent robot capable of performing a bin-picking work in which a needed object is recognized and picked from a stacked pile is being increased.
However, a visual recognition method or technology applicable to the bin-picking work is not yet applied to the manufacturing line because the visual recognition method or technology is not yet developed sufficiently and has low recognition.
Also, an existing bin-picking method includes a method of extracting polygonal and circular regions of an object from a stereo image, a method using a camera image and a CAD model, and a method for modeling a 2-D curved surface with both laser measurement and video images to recognize a position and direction of a 3-D object.
However, it is actually difficult to estimate accurate angles of components disposed at a variety of angles in piles and illuminations changed according to an actual production environment.